Tiny ToonsPower Rangers Turbo Crossover Paordy
by Charles Roberts
Summary: It a Crossover with the Tiny Toons/LT/Anamaniacs/My Charture Playing the roles of the Power Rangers and Villiens


Power Rangers Turbo/Tiny Toons Adventures   
Fifi=Pink-Katherine, Cassie   
Babs =Yellow-Tanya, Ashley   
Buster =Blue-Justin   
Plucky =Green-Adam, Carlos   
Alexander Armington=Red-Tommy, T.J.   
Blue-Blue Senturion (transports)   
Black-phantom Ranger D-Boy = Rocky  
Daffy Duck = Zordon   
Shirley Mc Loon = Alpha 5   
Villians   
Rebutla=Divatox   
Roddrick=Rygog   
Montana Max=Elgar   
Danforth Drake=Porto   
Eymira=Momma D.   
Fat Cat=General Havoc   
Pefecto Preep=PutraPods   
Cilvilians   
Lola Bunny = Ms Appleby  
Wakko = Bulk   
Yakko = Skull  
Bugs = Lt Stone   
TTA Villians=Piranhatrons   
TTA Villians=Chromites   
(PS: It a Parody of the Rangers)   
Shift into Turbo Part 1   
  
Starting with this episode, scenes take place before the opening   
credits.]   
[The episode opens on a red planet with a green sky, where a horde of   
cheering Piranhatrons have gathered below a rocky bluff. The Pirate   
Queen Divatox is standing above them, accompanied by Rygog, her loyal   
henchman, and Elgar, her mutant nephew. An assortment of monsters can   
also be seen on the platform. One of them is a short, obese character   
in a white and orange suit whose face is protected by a transparent   
glass plate. His suit is lined with other portholes and linked with   
breathing hoses.]   
  
Rebutla : Yes! Ye-es, yes; I -am- worth -every- moment of this.   
  
[The Piranhatrons continue to cheer as the camera focuses on Divatox's   
feet and pans up to her face. In the background, a green, amphibious   
monster with large red eyes can be seen, wielding a large knife and   
fork.]   
  
Rebutla : Silence!   
  
[The Piranhatrons become silent(shown on two separate shots).]   
  
Rebutla : Piranhatrons! Monsters! Faithful followers!   
  
[Elgar, standing nearby, is giving off smoke. He is wielding his   
playing-card sword.]   
  
Montana Max : [chuckles] Yeah!   
  
[Rygog nudges Elgar. Below, the silent Piranhatrons are listening   
attentively. An unknown sea flows behind them.]   
  
Rebutla : You -all- know the reason we are here.   
  
[The Piranhatrons raise their fists(some touching their chests first)   
and begin to get rowdy again. Divatox makes an "enough!" motion with   
her arms. Silence returns.]   
  
Rebutla : The ruination of my plan to dominate the universe MUST BE   
AVENGED!   
  
[Divatox punctuates the last three words with tightly clenched fists,   
sparking off the Piranhatrons again. The monsters on the bluff raise   
their fists, caught up in the spirit of the occasion, and as the   
camera pulls away from the cliff several of them can be described.]   
  
[One is a green, hatted bug monster with a box section on his chest.   
Another is a round character wearing a baseball uniform. Standing   
between them is a third monster, hard to see properly from this   
distance. These monsters are all to Divatox's right. To her left are   
some others : a yellow-skinned monster with a frilly neck and a top   
hat, a two-legged tiger monster, and the knife and fork monster seen   
earlier.]   
  
[After waving his sword above his head, Elgar turns to address the   
aforementioned porthole character.]   
Montana Max : Hey, Porto! [whacks him with sword]   
Danforth Drake : Huh?   
Montana Max : I haven't seen her -this- mad since, ah well, [scratches head]   
I don't -know- since when!   
  
[Porto can now be seen more clearly. He has a blue face and wears dark   
glasses. His oversized lips are a coppery colour and take up most of   
the lower half of his face. Regular teeth are visible in the center   
of this mouth. His voice has a flustered, somewhat nervous quality.]   
  
Danforth Drake : Quiet, Elgar. I don't want -you- getting -me- in trouble.   
Montana Max : [annoyed] Oh, just clam up your trap, you-   
Roddrick : [interrupting] -Both- of you be quiet! Huh! Blithering fools!   
  
[Rebutla makes another "enough!" gesture and addresses her captive   
audience once more.]   
  
Rebutla : [forcefully] Yes! The Power Rangers -will- pay dearly! THEIR   
BELOVED EARTH WILL BECOME MIIINE! Are you -with- me?   
  
[Rebutla raises her fist to the sky. Elgar holds his sword aloft. The   
Piranhatrons pledge their allegiance by touching their hands across   
their chests and raising their fists. Divatox watches over them,   
laughing humourlessly. An angry growl emanates from her throat.]   
  
[Opening credits.]   
  
[Focus on an "Angel Grove High Senior Class Graduation" sign. The shot   
then changes to reveal Tanya and Kat walking through a public garden   
area, carrying decorations for the upcoming ceremony. Kat is holding   
a circular Angel Grove High School banner, featuring the image of a   
tiger. Tanya has some flowers.]   
  
Babs : I think the Botanical Gardens was an -excellent- choice to   
hold our Graduation Ceremony.   
Fifi : Yeah, me too. I just wish Tommy could be here.   
Babs : I know, Kat, but...working on his uncle's stockcar crew was   
something he just couldn't pass up.   
  
[Babs and Kat have reached Adam. Adam takes some folded chairs from   
a stack and begins to walk alongside the two girls.]   
  
Fifi : [softly] Yeah...   
Plucky : Yeah and besides, he's already picked up his diploma. [smiles]   
  
[The three of them walk past a sign which reads "Terrace Room".]   
  
Fifi : [after a moment's thought] Yeah, you're right. It is a great   
experience and I -am- happy for him.   
Babs : [smiling] Good.   
  
[Cross to a race-track where with a squeal of tyres, a white stock car   
comes roaring into action. Six successive shots follow, depicting the   
car's progress along various stages of the track. The sixth shot pans   
across the left side of the car, revealing various sponsor logos. The   
motion makes them difficult to decipher but one contains the words   
"Beach Cafe", possibly preceded by "Ernie's". The car's number(87)   
is also revealed during the last two shots.]   
  
[The car passes two men, one of whom is wearing a radio headset. He   
consults a stop-watch and addresses his companion.]   
  
Man #1 : What'd I tell you, that guy got potential or what?   
Man #2 : Are you telling me he's only been in that car a -month-?   
Man #1 : [nods] That's what I'm telling you.   
  
[Alexander is now shown behind the wheel, obviously engrossed in the whole   
experience.]   
  
Alexander : [softly] Yeah...   
  
[Alexander shifts gears and continues his circuit. Another travelling shot   
is shown, followed by one of Tommy, another car-shot, Tommy shifting   
gears and accelerating, a wheel turning(during which time a KAGV logo   
can be seen), and yet another shot of the car.]   
  
[Cross back to Alexander behind the wheel. Man #1 sends him a message.]   
  
Man #1's voice : Alexander, your back-end looked like it was coming a   
little loose on Turn 3; try backing off a little.   
Alexander : [responding] You got it, Jeff.   
  
[Alexander checks his gauges(Alexander : {softly} Man!), and takes the next   
turn. As he drives off, the scene switches back to Rebutla's planet.   
Her minions are starting to become restless again.]   
  
Rebutla : [motioning for silence] Quiet!   
  
[The noise ceases.]   
  
Rebutla: For the journey to Earth...I will need a -crew-...of my BEST   
warriors!   
  
[The Piranhatrons stand motionless, giving their full attention. Elgar   
instantly starts clamouring for recognition.]   
  
Montana Max : Oh! Oh! Me-me-me! Aunty Divatox, pick me!   
Rebutla: [completely ignoring him] Rygog!   
Roddrick : Ahr, -yes-, my lieeeegge?   
Rebutla: You will be second in command. You will navigate the oceans   
as well as the skies!   
Roddrick : Whatever you need, Divatox; I'm -always- at your disposal!   
Rebutla : You will select an -elite- batallion of soldiers to -bring-   
with us.   
Roddrick : As you wish. Huhh...   
Rebutla: [turns aside] Porto.   
Danforth Drake : [dutifully] I am here.   
Rebutla : You will be my technical adviser. All things scientific will   
be your responsibility.   
Danforth Drake : [proudly] It will be my distinct pleasure. [slight bow] My   
knowledge and expertise are at your command.   
Montana Max : [still waving frantically] Hey, what about me? Aunty   
Divatox, what about meeee?   
Rebutla: [fed up] All right! [rolling eyes] ...-Elgar-...   
Montana Max : [chuckles] All right! [steps forward] Yeah!   
  
[Smoke is still billowing from Elgar's body.]   
  
Rebutla : [in pained tones] What is that horrible -smell-?   
Montana Max : You threw me into the Pit of Eternal Fire, remember?   
[smacks forehead] Sheesh! I'm still a little crispy!   
Rebutla : [scoffs] Whatever... You're coming too, I don't want to   
leave you out of my sight for -too- long.   
Montana Max : [thrilled] Yee-es!! HAHA! OHOH!   
  
[Annoyed, Rebutla shoves her over-excited nephew. Porto murmurs, Rygog   
laughs, and Rebutla begins to address the masses once more.]   
  
Rebutla : Piranhatrons, I will call you as I need you. [forcefully]   
-Now-, FUEL THE SUBCRAFT; DESTINATION EAARRRRRTTHHH!!!   
  
[The Piranhatrons cheer again.]   
  
[Back in the Botanical Gardens, Kat sticks the banner she was holding   
onto the ceremony podium.]   
  
Fifi : Perfect. Hey Rocky, how's the programs coming along?   
  
[Fifi turns back and takes a seat next to D-Boy, who is sitting by a   
box of unfolded programs. Plucky sets up a couple of chairs nearby and   
sits down on one of them. Tanya checks on the flowers and wanders   
over to join her friends during the course of their conversation.]   
  
D-Boy : Well...I just have this box to do right here. [lifts box] I   
wish there was more I could do to help, but, my back's sorta   
still sore.   
  
[Plucky takes a program sheet out of the box. Kat pats Rocky on the back   
and starts folding a sheet of her own.]   
  
Plucky : Hey man, we're just glad you're okay. That was a pretty nasty   
fall you took.   
D-Boy : [nods] Hm... [changes subject] So, are you, ah, guys gonna   
finish telling me the story or, what?   
Plucky : I think we should wait for Buster I'm sure he doesn't want to   
miss telling you about his first experience as a Ranger.   
Babs : Where is he anyway?   
Plucky : Well, he had to take a placement test. They've got to figure   
out what grade he fits in for his new school.   
Fifi : Poor Buster. He's probably fallen behind the other kids,   
moving around so much.   
  
[Fade over to Buster working on his test in the resource room at Angel   
Grove High School. A wall clock places the time at around 9:08. Ms   
Appleby supervises Buster from her desk, smiling slightly. Justin   
puts down his pencil and brings out his test paper.]   
  
Lola : Is everything all right, Justin?   
Buster : [handing test over] I'm finished. Can I go now?   
Lola : [surprised] Well, you still have over an hour left. Would   
you like to check your answers?   
Buster : I'm pretty sure they're okay.   
Lola : [taken aback] Well...if you feel you've done your best.   
Buster : [smiling] Thanks. Have a nice day. [leaves]   
  
[Lola begins comparing Justin's answers with the official ones.   
Her eyes widen.]   
  
[Cross now to an underwater shot of Rebutla's Subcraft.]   
  
Rebutla's voice : All right, Porto...let's -do- it!   
  
[The Subcraft transforms into a blip and soars out of the ocean, into   
the sky. Shortly afterwards, Divatox and Elgar enter the control room   
through a circular sliding door(which opens like a lift). Roddrick is   
already there along with a couple of Piranhatrons, and it will soon   
be revealed that Porto is also present.]   
  
[Rebutla begins her tour of inspection with Elgar tagging along   
behind.]   
  
Rebutla : [impressed] Magnificent.   
Montana Max : Yeah! [chuckles]   
Rebutla : [to Rygog] Check the thrusters.   
Danforth Drake : Aye-aye, Captain. [turns to do so]   
Rebutla : [to Porto] Man the boosters.   
Danforth Drake : [dutifully] Right away. [moves away]   
Montana Max : [to Porto] Yeah, what -she- said.   
  
[Rebutla reaches the Subcraft's periscope, takes a quick look through   
it, and moves her head away from the eyepiece.]   
  
Rebutla : [intense] Yes! Faster, Elgar! -Faster-!   
Montana Max : You got it, Aunty D! Ah-harh!   
  
[ Montana Max turns towards a control panel and works the instruments. The   
green Subcraft blip zooms down towards Earth.]   
  
[Cross now to an uncertain looking Skull standing outside somewhere,   
wearing his Junior Police Patrol uniform. The camera stays close,   
concealing the exact nature of his surroundings, but a "No Parking"   
sign can be seen in the background.]   
  
Yakko : Uh, Bulky? Ah, are you sure we got the right place?   
  
[Yakko walks past a similarly attired Wakko , who has a ticket-book in   
his left hand. Wakko paces as he speaks, showing their location to be   
Angel Grove Lake.]   
  
Wakko : [forcefully] Lt Bugs said, that the only way we're gonna get   
back on the force -permanently-, is if we put parking tickets   
on -fifty- cars by the end of the day! [holds up ticket-book]   
Yakko : Ah...I'm not a smart man but, ah, aren't we forgetting   
something?   
Wakko : Like what?   
Yakko : Like, ah...   
  
[A sudden distant shot clears up the mystery; there isn't a vehicle in   
sight.]   
  
Yakko : CARS!   
Wakko : [musing] Well, there is that...   
  
[Back in the Botanical Gardens, an excited Buster rides his bike up   
to Plucky, Fifi, Babs and D-Boy.]   
  
Buster : Guys! Guys! What'd I miss? Did you tell him about the   
Putrapods yet?   
  
[Buster gets off his bike, still yammering away.]   
  
Buster : Our backs were up against the wall and I threw a front kick   
[demonstrates] and a side kick! [demonstrates again]   
  
[There is some good-natured laughter at his youthful exuberance.]   
  
Babs : [amused] No, no, we actually did not -do- that yet.   
  
[The five of them begin walking together, Adam wheeling Buster's   
bike.]   
  
Buster : Cool. I thought I'd missed it. Did you tell him about Divatox   
yet?   
Fifi : Not yet.   
Buster : Man; what a witch.   
  
[Elsewhere, the Subcraft blip reverts to solid form.]   
  
[Cross now to Lt Bugs(also in police uniform), who has driven out to   
Angel Grove Lake to speak to Wakko and Yakko. His back is to the water   
as he addresses them.]   
  
Lt Bugs : Gentlemen, today is your lucky day.   
  
[Behind him the Subcraft flies into view above the lake. Bulk and   
Yakko exchange stunned looks. Lt Stone continues unaware.]   
  
Lt Bugs : Since Captain Crandall decided to give me one final chance,   
I've decided to give -you two-...one final chance.   
  
[Wakko makes an incoherent sound of fear. Yakko pinches himself on the   
bridge of his nose. Both officers point towards the lake.]   
  
Wakko : Sir, I think there's something you should see!   
  
[The Subcraft descends towards the surface of the lake.]   
  
Lt Bugs : Not -now-, Bulkmeier.   
Wakko : [tense] Yeah, but sir, I really think you oughta have a   
look-see at this!   
  
[Lt Bugs grabs Wakko and Yakko by their shirt collars and yanks them   
towards him.]   
  
Lt Bugs : [angrily] Do you ever want to redeem yourselves?   
  
[The Subcraft makes contact with the lake...]   
  
Lt Bugs : Or do you want to stay here giving tickets to imaginary   
cars? Now LISTEN UP! You gotta report to the Angel Grove   
Energy Center. The private security company was let go, and   
they want -us- to pick up the ball.   
  
[The Subcraft dives into the lake. Lt Stone remains oblivious to the   
whole thing despite Skull's attempt to point it out.]   
  
Lt Bugs: This is your last chance, gentlemen. Don't -blow- it.   
  
[The Subcraft finishes submerging just as Lt Stone turns to get back   
into his car. Bulk and Skull make a last ditch effort at pointing it   
out but, sensing the futility, turn it into a salute instead. Skull   
does so by bringing his pointing finger up over his left eye. He   
pulls it away with some effort.]   
  
[Wakko and Yakko watch Lt Bugs drive away and then warily approach the   
water's edge. The surface of the lake is tranquil again; there is no   
sign of anything out of the ordinary. Skull absently hitches the cord   
of his police radio up to his shoulder, where it stays for about half   
a second before slipping off.]   
  
Yakko : [wretchedly] Huh? Bulky, what are we gonna do?   
Wakko : I tell you what; we're gonna get ourselves over to that   
power plant, and we are gonna keep our mouths shut!   
  
[Yakko nods in agreement.]   
  
Wakko : Let's go!   
  
[Wakko leaves. Yakko points in the same direction and follows.]   
  
[Cross to a shot of the Subcraft in its new home under the lake. Down   
in the control room, Elgar is hauling on a chain which is attached to   
Porto's body. Porto is tilted back towards a pair of Piranhatrons who   
shove him forward, allowing him to regain his footing. Divatox   
approaches, sounding rather fed up.]   
  
Rebutla : All right, all right, all right! Porto, get back to work.   
[makes a dismissive hand gesture]   
Danforth : Yes, Captain. [turns away]   
  
[Rebutla moves over to the periscope.]   
  
Rebutla : [hand on chest] They ruined the most important ceremony of   
my life. [smiling] Now, I'm going to ruin the most important   
ceremony of -theirs-. [mockingly] Oh, I wouldn't bother with   
those college applications, Rangers.   
[chuckles and looks through eye-piece]   
  
[Cross back to the four Turbo Rangers and D-Boy, still walking through   
the Botanical Gardens. Buster's bike is nowhere in sight, probably   
stashed somewhere along the way.]   
  
Fifi : [to D-Boy] I mean it was absolutely amazing, really.   
Babs : Yeah Rocky, you will not -believe- all the stuff that happened   
to us. It was incredible.   
Fifi : Yeah.   
  
[A series of clips from "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie" follows. Note -   
my memory on some of these could be a little sketchy, based as it is   
upon a single cinema viewing in 1998.]   
  
1) The Rangers get their Turbo Zords.   
2) Shots of the Zords, including the multi-coloured smoke.   
2) Alexander : [in Red Lightning] Shift into Turbo!   
3) Fifi and Plucky emulate his actions(Adam : Whoa! {chuckle}).   
4) The Turbo Zords race across the Great Desert.   
3) Rubella laughing aboard the Subcraft.   
4) The Subcraft enters the Nemesis Triangle.   
5) Plucky, Babs, Alexander and Fifi receive their Turbo Powers.   
6) A shot of the Ghost ship sailing.   
7) Furball and Rita captured whilst scuba-diving.   
8) Fifi discovers a skeleton and screams.   
9) Alexander and Buster fight Putrapods on the ship.   
10) The Rangers open the gate to the Nemesis Triangle with their   
Turbo Keys.   
11) The Ghost ship explodes.   
12) Rubella laughs.   
13) Babs, Fifi, Alexander and Plucky teleport out of the city onto the beach   
with Lerigot.   
14) The pursuit of Lerigot by Piranhatrons.   
15) Fifi falls off a cliff. Alexander leaps after her(Alexander : FIFI!).   
16) Lerigot uses his magic on Piranhatrons.   
17) Piranhatrons on jet-scooters.   
18) The Rangers about to enter the temple.   
19) Same shot - Red Ranger : Okay, guys, this is it.   
20) Furball and Rita hang over the pit.   
21) The Rangers ready their weapons.   
22) Master X starts to emerge from the lava.   
23) Rita and Furball appear out of pillars of flame.   
24) Alexander fights Furball.   
25) Rita is healed by magic.   
26) Alexander tries to save Furball from falling into the pit.   
27) Lerigot and his wife use magic.   
28) Master X makes an appearance.   
29) Red Ranger : [in Red Lightning] Red Lightning, Turbo Power!   
30) Pink Ranger : [in Wind Chaser] Wind Chaser, Turbo Power!   
31) Green Ranger : [in Desert Thunder] Desert Thunder!   
32) Yellow Ranger : [in Dune Star] Dune Star!   
33) Blue Ranger : [in Mountain Blaster] Mountain Blaster!   
34) Red Ranger : [in Red Lightning] Let's do it!   
35) The Turbo Zords become large.   
36) The Turbo Megazord is formed.   
37) Master X explodes.   
38) The Rangers celebrate inside the Turbo Megazord(Blue Ranger : Yes!   
All right! Woohoo!).   
39) Buster : Guys, -I'm- the new Blue Ranger!   
  
[During the course of this story the five of them have arrived back at   
the stage. Rocky adjusts the podium microphone.]   
  
D-Boy : Wow, that's incredible. [smile] But, what happened to Divatox?   
Plucky : I don't know. I guess she went back to wherever she came from.   
D-Boy : [hopefully] Great!   
  
[The five of them sit down on the stage steps.]   
  
Buster : I still can't believe you don't want your powers back, Rocky.   
It's so cool being a Ranger.   
D-Boy : Yeah, but...y'know, I got a lot of stuff to do with my Karate   
School and..I don't know, [puts arm round Justin's shoulders]   
I think the Power's in good hands.   
Plucky : Right, Rock, but remember, you'll always be a Power Ranger in   
spirit.   
D-boy : [thoughtfully] Hm...that's nice.   
[removes arm from Justin's shoulders]   
  
[Plucky's communicator sounds. He quickly answers it.]   
  
Plucky : [seriously, to communicator] This is Plucky.   
Shirley's voice : [via communicator] Rangers! Come to the Power Chamber.   
Daffy needs you right away! Heh-eh!   
  
[Plucky looks a little confused by this last bit.]   
  
Babs : [smiling] Was he laughing?   
Fifi : I...think we'd better get over there and see what's going on.   
  
[The Turbo Rangers stand up, bidding farewell to Rocky.]   
  
Plucky : All right.   
D-Boy : See you.   
Fifi : See you soon.   
Babs : See you later.   
D-Boy : All right.   
Buster : Thanks for everything, Rocky.   
D-Boy : Good luck!   
  
[Over in the Subcraft, Rubella is inspecting some kind of explosive   
device.]   
  
Danforth : It's ready, Captain.   
Rubella : [amused] All right, you walking marshmellow; what have you   
got?   
Danforth : As we discussed, when activated the detonator will achieve   
maximum implosive power, in sixty minutes.   
Roddrick : But will it be enough to destroy the Earth's energy   
facility?   
Danforth : Oh yes, and then some.   
Rubella : [mock regret] The blackout will shut down the -entire- city,   
right when the Rangers are having their Graduation Ceremony.   
  
[The villains laugh.]   
  
[Switch to an exterior shot of the Power Chamber. Inside, Fifi, Plucky,   
Babs and Buster are all standing around Shirley. Shirley is wearing a   
pink chef's costume and carrying a cake topped with Power Ranger   
figures.]   
  
Shirley : [proudly] And I made it all by myself.   
Babs : It's -beautiful-, Alpha.   
Shirley : [flattered] Ohh...   
  
[Daffy now begins to speak. As he does so, Plucky, Fifi and Babs step   
aside; this message is intended for them.]   
  
Daffy : Rangers; I've been proud of you for -many- things, but never   
as proud as I am at this moment.   
Shirley : Ai-yi-yi, Rangers; I'm so happy, I could cry!   
Buster : Don't worry, Alpha. It'll be okay.   
  
[Buster puts his arm around Shirley's shoulders. Plucky, Fifi and Babs   
smile.]   
  
Plucky : All right, ah, we'd better get going before we miss it.   
  
[Plucky puts the cake down. Buster looks at it with intent.]   
  
Fifi : [nervously] Ohh, I hope I remember my speech.   
Babs : [reassuringly] Oh, you'll be great. Are you coming, Justin?   
Buster : I'll be there. Shirley promised she'd teach me about the   
communications systems.   
Plucky : [taps Justin's arm] That's right, Justin!   
Babs : Don't be late, okay?   
  
[Babs chuckles and teleports away, along with Plucky and Fifi. Buster   
tries to touch the cake.]   
  
Shirley : [scolding] Uh-uh-uh! Now listen here, young man. No tasting.   
Got it?   
  
[Buster smiles.]   
  
[Over at the Angel Grove Energy Center, Wakko and Yakko have arrived   
for their security assignment. Neither of them appear too thrilled   
by the apparently total lack of activity.]   
  
Yakko : [irritably] Oh yeah, Bulky. This is a -whole- lot more   
exciting than doing parking tickets.   
Wakko : [dryly] I sure hope we can handle all this action.   
  
[Yakko's next contribution is a raspberry, after which the pair wander   
off. Moments later a large porthole flies in and deposits Danforth onto   
the ground via a blue burst of energy. Montana Max appears beside him from   
a ripple of displaced air, his body outlined with golden energy. Both   
of them begin walking, Elgar holding the detonator and Danforth carrying   
another device.]   
  
Danforth : Now remember, Elgar, you must place the detonator in the   
exact centre of the power plant's infrastructure in order   
to cause the maximum damage.   
Montana : [bored] Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on! [starts walking away]   
Danforth : And one more thing.   
  
[Montana stops and turns back.]   
  
Danforth : Take this Changer-Laser in case anyone gives you any trouble.   
Montana : [exaggerated] Why, thank you!   
  
[Montana snatches the device(now identified as a Changer-Laser).]   
  
Montana : Good idea! [taps Porto with Changer-Laser and walks away]   
Hmph. Yeah, I won't need it, though...   
Danforth : [infuriated] D'oh, one of these days I'm gonna-   
  
[Elsewhere in the plant, Elgar chuckles and comes to a halt.]   
  
Montana : Hey, fellas! I got a little -proposition- for ya!   
  
[Montana has stumbled across Wakko and Yakko. They recoil in shock.]   
  
Wakko : [tense] Don't worry, Yakko; stay calm!   
  
[Wakko looks rather dubious.]   
  
Wakko : [quick panicked gasps] I have a plan.   
Montana : Okay, here it is. Either you step aside, or I -blast- ya!   
[holds up Changer-Laser]   
  
[Wakko and Yakko undergo twin panic attacks.]   
  
Wakko : Me-me? [starts pointing frantically at Yakko]   
Yakko : [pointing at Wakko just as frantically] Yeah, yeah him! Yeah   
him! Yeah him! Ohh yeah, yeah!   
  
[Laughing crazily, Wakko moves Yakko's finger so that it is pointing   
back at its owner. Yakko takes a moment to realise what has happened,   
and then...]   
  
Yakko : [horrified] NOOO!!!! Him!   
Montana : [wearily] Ohh, -brother-...   
  
[Wakko's expression suddenly clears.]   
  
Wakko : [calm] Hey! Remember the last class we took at the Academy?   
Yakko : [with quiet dignity] Yeah...   
Together : [boldly] Let's do it!!! [they clench fists]   
Montana : [sarcastically] -This- oughta be good.   
  
[Wakko and Yakko whip out their police batons and perform a series of   
maneouvres. Montana just stands there watching them. They finish in a   
defensive stance, batons held ready to strike.]   
  
Wakko : [to Elgar] -Now- what do you say?!? Heh-ha!   
Yakko : [keyed up chuckle] Yeah?   
Montana : I say, "you lose"!   
  
[Montana zaps Wakko and Yakko with blue energy from the Changer-Laser,   
causing them to howl and drop their batons. Montana laughs wickedly   
and continues to concentrate the weapon upon them. All of a sudden   
two human arms morph into hairy, simian ones.]   
  
Yakko's voice : That kinda tickles me a little bit! Wakko! Wakko!   
  
[Wakko howls as his head and upper body(and probably the rest of his   
person by default) transform into those of a chimpanzee. Moments   
later, Yakko suffers the same fate.]   
  
Montana : [impressed] Whoaa!   
  
[The Wakko chimp is staring blankly; the Yakko chimp, considerably   
smaller, is scratching his head in confusion. Both are wearing just   
their police shirts, now dramatically over-sized.]   
  
Montana : [chuckles] Oh, this thing's kinda cool! See ya! Huh-hah!   
  
[Montana walks off, leaving the chimps to their own devices. The Yakko   
chimp chatters a bit and the Wakko chimp pulls at his shirt. Before   
long, Montana reaches what is presumably the centre of the power   
plant.]   
  
Montana : Oh...kay now. [sets down Changer-Laser] Here we go!   
[chuckles and sets detonator] Perfect. Hm-hm!   
[flicks switch] Contact!   
  
[The detonator timer, starting at a quite unusual 59:60, counts down   
to 59:57. Its display screen is a dark red, with bright red numbers.]   
  
Montana : Well, that does it! Sixty minutes and it's the beginning of   
the end. Yes! [laughs and picks up Changer-Laser] Now, uh...   
-how- do I get outta here? Hm.   
  
[Montana wanders off as the timer counts down from 59:50 to 59:46.]   
  
Note - $even goes to the break at 59:47, chopping off the last second.   
  
[Switch to an establishing shot of the Energy Center. Inside, the two   
chimpanzees are trying to piece together what has just has happened   
to them. Curiously, their voices still sound human.]   
  
Wakko chimp : So are we alive or what, Skull?   
Yakko chimp : Think so...[amused] No offence, Bulky, but you look   
pretty funny!   
Wakko chimp : Ah-ha, you should see yourself there, pally!   
Aw-haw-haw-ah-ah!   
Yakko chimp : That alien's ray-gun must have done this to us.   
Wakko chimp : [urgently] Oh, the alien! We gotta call for backup!   
  
[The Yakko chimp shucks off his shirt and picks up the police radio.]   
  
Wakko chimp : [to radio] Testing! [blows raspberry] Mayday! Mayday!   
  
[Cross over to two officers sitting in a stationary police car. They   
hear nothing but distraught chimp cries coming over the air-waves.]   
  
Officer #1 : Hey, Bob. What do you make of this?   
Officer #2 : Just some kids messing around.   
  
[Officer #1 nods.]   
  
Wile E. : Turn that thing off. Nothing ever happens on this shift anyway.   
  
[Officer #1 turns off the radio scanner.]   
  
[Cross to an exterior shot of the Power Chamber. An amplified version   
of the chimp broadcast is being received inside, confusing Buster   
and Shirley.]   
  
Buster : What's that sound? And where's it coming from?   
Shirley : Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! [checks control panel] The transmission is   
coming from the city's main energy facility. I've never seen   
anything like it!   
Buster : Daffy, why don't I go check it out on my way to the   
Graduation Ceremony?   
Daffy : Very well, Buster, but be careful.   
Buster : Right. [teleports out]   
Shirley : Oh, ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!   
  
[Buster arrives at the power plant and begins to look around. All of a   
sudden the two chimps wander into view, catching his attention. The   
Bulk chimp is riding on the back of the Skull chimp.]   
  
Buster : Huh?   
  
[He approaches the chattering chimpanzees for a closer look. By the   
time he reaches them, they have separated.]   
  
Buster : What are these two monkeys doing out here by themselves?   
[to chimps] Are you trying to tell me something?   
  
[Montana wanders in nearby, still lost, and unaware of Buster.]   
  
Montana : Hmm...maybe I should've turned -left- back there...   
  
[Upon hearing Montana's voice, Buster gasps and turns in that direction.   
Fortunately, Montana's back is turned.]   
  
Buster : Montana. [turns back to chimps] I -thought- the monkeys were   
trying to tell me something. Come on. [moves away]   
Montana : Or maybe it was right...   
  
[Buster leads the chimps to cover and begins spying on Montana.]   
  
Buster : You two monkeys stay right here.   
Yakko chimp : Did you hear that, Wakko? He called us -monkeys-!   
  
[Buster warily watches Montana, whose back is still turned.]   
  
Montana : You can -never- find a gas station when you really need one.   
[frustrated growl]   
  
[The chimpanzees choose this inopportune moment to continue talking,   
resulting in a series of loud chattering sounds that are apparently   
meaningless to anyone but themselves.]   
  
Buster : [whispering] Shhh! Quiet! Shh!   
Wakko chimp : That explains why I've been dying to eat a bunch of   
bananas!   
Yakko chimp : Ya got any? I mean, we should be worried about this.   
Wakko chimp : The only thing we should be worried about is not finding   
bananas!   
Buster : Shh!   
Wakko chimp : [desperately] Let's go to Ernie's!   
Yakko chimp : Right behind ya, Bulky.   
  
[The chimps run off.]   
  
Buster : Come -back- here! [breaks cover to follow them]   
Montana : [suspiciously] Who's there?   
  
[He turns around and finally notices Justin.]   
  
Montana : Huhh!!!   
Buster : Uh-oh.   
Montana : Ah-HA!!!   
  
[Montana's Changer-Laser is replaced by his playing-card sword.]   
  
Montana : [chuckles] Time for the cards to cut -you-! Huhhh!   
[approaches, beckoning menacingly] Come here!   
Buster : [standing his ground] Hey, Elgar. Remember me?   
Montana : [advancing] Yeahh! Didn't you used to be BIGGER?   
Buster : [also advancing] I can still take care of myself.   
  
"We'll see!" over it, and skips to Justin in battle stance at the end   
of the episode. Other versions continue as follows...   
  
[Buster deftly dodges behind Montana(Montana : We'll see!) and deals him   
a series of three swift kicks. Before the stunned mutant has time to   
react, Justin has landed two further kicks upon him, this time from   
the front, knocking him back against a post. Montana swings at Buster,   
who brings his hands up to block, and forces him around against the   
post.]   
  
Montana : Why, you little pipsqueak, what do you think you're doing?   
Buster : -This-! [kicks Elgar away]   
  
  
  
[Buster enters battle stance, ready to continue the fight. Montana can   
be heard growling off-screen.]   
  
[TO BE CONTINUED.]   
  
Bloopers :   
  
Scene : Wakko and Yakko at the lake.   
  
1) Yakko : Wakko, are you sure we-we got the right place?   
2) Wakko can't stop laughing.   
3) Wakko : [turns around] Funny? [joins in]   
4) Yakko attacks his laughing partner with a baton.   
  
Scene : Wakko and Yakko saluting Lt Bugs.   
  
5) Yakko pulls his finger away from his eye(Yakko : Huh?).   
6) Wakko taps Yakko on the chest and points to their left.   
7) Yakko : Whoa. What's that? [starts waving to someone]   
8) Wakko starts laughing again.   
  
Scene : The chimps at the power plant.   
  
9) Wakko chimp : [reciting] To wax or not to wax, that is the question;   
whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings   
and arrows of-   
  
10) Yakko chimp : [inspecting police radio] Hey, y'know this..thing's   
really screwed on here, really good. Yep. 


End file.
